Mines Machine Gun
The Mines Machine Gun is a Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 97 (360 rpm)|capacity = 50 (max 250)|mobility = *100 (legacy) *14 (weight) *55 (post-15.3.0)|cost = 540 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} Appearance It greatly resembles the Nail Minigun but has red engine top and the caution symbol on the cartridge. Strategy It deals massive damage, OK fire rate, good capacity and average mobility. Tips *Spam the weapon. *Take advantage of its bullets defying gravity. *Don't top dodging left and right while jumping. *Take advantage of its area damage when its mines it shoots hits directly to the player. *This weapon has a very high accuracy, making it kill people fast, similarly to the Icicle Minigun. *Shoot people with high armor and high health, as it will make them significantly lose health/armor. *Use this against Storm hammer users. *Melee users are vulnerable on your projectiles. They can be easily killed when there are nearby hazards using its knockback or depending on their armor and skills. Try to kill them quickly as possible especially when they are wielding the Storm Hammer. *Because the projectiles fired by the Mines Launcher bounce, their movement is somewhat hard to predict, especially if fired at walls. *It shoots projectiles, meaning it can block other projectiles. This is especially effective against missiles. *It can be more effective against groups of enemies, as the explosive timed mines has an area damage. *Its damage or knockback can be used to pick-off the enemies in a variety of ways. *It can easily mow down heavily armored players. *This is a great weapon for setting up traps around corners *Since this weapon fires a bouncy timed grenade that explodes on contact or when the timer runs out, it is used effectively at players hiding around a corner by bouncing the rounds off a wall (or used against players on the roof of the map Pool Party) *Try using it in maps that have flights or stairs. If an opponent is on your tail, run up the stairs and unload your ammo downward. *Useful for spawn-trapping or spamming. *This is best used in maps that are mostly made with medium length hallways (e.g. Silent School) due to its short to medium range battling and explosive nature. *It is one of the ultimate weapons that allows you to finish multiple enemies in Arena with ease, regardless of the difficulty. Counters *Try Rocket Jumping to avoid the mines, or run away to avoid getting damaged. *Avoid small and close range areas, as these mines can instantly kill you quite effectively as if many mines are nearby. *Its users can be killed with a powerful weapon and with some distances away from you. Try killing its users with a headshot with a powerful weapon for an easy kill. *Due to the projectile's arcing nature, you can stay airborne since they are useless against these people, provided they are higher in elevation. *Due the projectiles' speed is in medium. They are relatively hard to dodge in close ranges but in exception in long ranges. Where the projectiles can be seen flying and can be dodged in time. And having the chance to finish its user off. *The mines are effective against ground targets. But still effective on aerial targets. So try to hit its user while your behind the user or after executing a timed rocket jump. *This weapon's projectiles block bullets infinitely, meaning its impossible to kill or harm the user unless you ambush them from behind or use a weapon that has the Wallbreak effect such as the Prototype. *Attack the user while reloading. *Avoid small and close range areas, as these grenades can instantly kill you quite effectively as if many grenades are nearby. *This weapon's projectiles block bullets infinitely, meaning its impossible to kill or harm the user unless you ambush them from behind or use a weapon that has the wall-break effect such as the Prototype. *When the enemy approaches, escape and try to avoid the grenades, but beware of the high fire rate that makes this method almost impossible as the user tends to rain mines in fast succession in an effort to confuse you. VS Nail Minigun *Advantages **Shoots mines per shot. **Has area damage. **High damage. **Has 97 fire rate. **Useful for spamming. *Neutral **Same design. *Disadvantages **Expensive. VS Mines Launcher *Advantages **Shoots in the straight line. **Has 97 fire rate. **Deals massive damage. **Has 50 rounds overall. *Neutral **Has a "Contact Detonator" attribute. *Disdvantages **Expensive. Trivia *It resembles the Nail Minigun and Mines Launcher combined. *The firing sound of this weapon is reminiscent to that of the Mines Launcher. *This looks like the Nail Minigun's overpowered counterpart. *It isn't a Rocket Jump gun, since it's mines are timed and don't explode instantly. *Unlike the Nail Minigun, this weapon's name make sense as the nomenclature "minigun" is named only for the multiple-barreled machine guns while the word "machine gun" is used on the single-barrel machine gun. Gallery Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Automatic Category:Contact detonator Category:Contact Detonator Category:Area damage Category:Looping Shot Category:Looping shot Category:Remixed